This invention relates to a corner post construction and, more particularly to a corner post fashioned from corrugated paperboard.
Corner posts fashioned from corrugated paperboard are known in this art and are useful in shipping containers. For example, when shipping a large major appliance in a paperboard carton, corner posts can be inserted in the inside corners of the carton for both vertical strength as well as protecting the corners of an article being packaged within the carton. A typical construction of a corner post is shown in Masters U.S. Pat. No. 2,160,221 and Petriekis U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,111.
Known corner post constructions fashioned from corrugated paperboard exhibit the disadvantage that they cannot be shipped in a collapsed condition. They are usually shipped in an open configuration. This results in greater storage and shipping space being required prior to their use.